The use of wheelchairs for mentally or physically impaired patients has become commonplace. Wheelchairs provide mobility for patients, and in the case of patients with some use of their extremities, provide needed support for their body while allowing the patient to perform certain daily tasks without assistance. However, some patients do not have any independent mobility and rely completely upon their wheelchairs for support of their bodies.
As patients employing the use of wheelchairs are in a sitting position for long periods of time, it is of the utmost importance that the wheelchair be comfortable and provide ample support for the patient's back, head and neck in order to prevent further injury to the spinal cord and muscles. This is of particular importance for patients who, due to lack of mental ability or muscle strength in the neck area, cannot hold their head in an upright position without assistance. While many wheelchair designs provide a headrest for the patient's comfort, these designs do not help those patients whose necks wobble uncontrollably and involuntarily from side to side. Additionally, it is important to provide support to the patient's shoulders in conjunction with support of the head. If this is not accomplished, the patient's shoulders and center of gravity can shift sideways, producing unwanted pressure on the patient's neck, especially if the head is restrained by some type of movement-controlling device.
Failure to provide proper support of the head, neck and shoulders of a wheelchair-bound patient can cause numerous physical and emotional problems to the patient. Incorrect posture can cause improper weight distribution, causing skin pressure problems such as sores. Correct posture promotes the efficient functioning of internal organs and also improves the appearance of the user. This improved appearance can produce a more positive self-image for the user, improving the user's mental well-being and quality of life.
Standard wheelchairs offer poor upper body and head support, thus, several attempts have been made at making wheelchair add ons. These inventions have been aimed at customizing standard wheelchairs to add the structural support required to maintain correct upper posture while the occupant is seated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,028 (granted to Kornberg) shows a concave headrest support consisting of a horizontal member attached to a pair of slide-adjustable clamping blocks which are attached to the rear of a wheelchair seat by means of vertical members. The headrest can be adjusted vertically and horizontally, and by means of the slide-adjustable clamping blocks, can be rotated clockwise or counterclockwise to adjust to the patient's size and support needs. However, this apparatus provides no support for the patient's shoulders and therefore, offers no ability to keep the patient's body in an upright position should the patient be unable to do so himself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,836 (granted to Hudson, III et al.) also shows a removable apparatus which can be attached to a wheelchair to provide support for the patient's head. This is accomplished by the use of two head supports, located on each side of the patient's head, to prevent the head from involuntarily moving from side to side, and a large strap placed across the patient's forehead to prevent forward movement. While this apparatus accomplishes its objective, to keep the patient's head from moving involuntarily, it does not provide any support for the patient's shoulders. If the patient's shoulders shift sideways while his head is restrained in such a manner, neck strain or injury may occur.
From the foregoing discussion, it can be clearly seen that it would be highly desirable to provide a means for securing both the head and shoulders of a wheelchair-bound patient in a way that prevents unwanted movement and promotes proper posture. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a method for securing the head and shoulders of a wheelchair user that is removable from the wheelchair, and can be adjusted for use by persons with varying heights and shoulder widths.